In Trouble
by Exortile
Summary: The Gunderson family were having lots of fun in the Amazon again after the Christmas they celebrated in Minnesota and Flavio was also having fun as the new member of the family. One supposedly normal night though, something terrible happened. A sequel to "A Rio Christmas".


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again.. after a long time :P Sorry for the delay, but good stories come with bright ideas, but since I didn't have any ideas, I couldn't write. Luckily, FilmedIt came to my rescue (he's the one who gave me the idea for this particular story, props to him!). By the way, if you couldn't tell from the summary, this is a sequel (kind of) to A Rio Christmas (I just realized that I took another story's title from this archive subconsciously, sorry hehe!). I don't know if it's really a "sequel" but the thing is, if you haven't read A Rio Christmas, this story may not completely make sense, so go read that story! (it's a one-shot) Without further ado, enjoy the story after my long absence!**

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for my own OCs (Flavio and his parents), the new characters which will be introduced in this story all belong to FilmedIt.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Night**

**-= Third-person =-**

It was like any other night in the Gunderson family. The stars were shining brightly in the ever so dark night sky and the whole family was ready to go to sleep to wake up refreshed for another fun day in the jungle. The family has an addition, though. They have adopted a new bird into their family, Flavio. It has been a few months since the incidents from last year's Christmas so Carnival is just right around the corner and because of that, everyone's in a party-like mood.

The quartet of birds were chatting and having fun in a corner of the hollow when Jewel called.

"Alright birds, time to go to sleep! We don't want to be sleepy all day tomorrow, right?"

The kids were obviously exasperated, but they were obedient, so they obeyed their parents and set themselves down in their respective rooms of the hollow.

"Good night, everybody," Jewel said before they all went to their rooms.

"Good night," the kids responded in unison and they fell asleep rather quickly.

The kids now being asleep, Jewel returned to perch next to Blu, who was looking out of the hollow, admiring the starry night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jewel asked.

"Yes. Every night," Blu replied.

"Let's get some sleep," Jewel suggested and Blu nodded.

They both made their way into their little room in the spacious hollow and said goodnight to each other and not soon after, both of the macaws were out like a light.

* * *

Morning soon came by and the first to wake up were Blu and Jewel from the sun rays making their way through to the hollow and since Blu and Jewel's room was right by the hollow entrance, the sun managed to peek into their room first.

Blu let out a yawn and said groggily "Good morning, Jewel."

"Good morning," Jewel responded with the same amount of grogginess.

Blu pecked Jewel on the cheek and declared "I'm going to go wake up the kids now and then we'll go out for breakfast. How does that sound, honey?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Great!" Blu responded and stood up and walked out of their room to wake everyone else up.

He first started with Tiago's room, then with Carla and then Bia. He was waking up everybody based on the order of rooms and since Flavio's room was the last one in the row of rooms, Blu got to that room last.

"Good morni-" Just as Blu was about to wake up Flavio, he stopped dead in his tracks. Flavio was missing.

"Uhh… guys?" Blu shakily called out.

"Yea?" Jewel was the first one to respond.

"Have any of you seen Flavio? He's not in his room."

A very tiny but audible gasp was let out from someone in the hollow.

"Flavio is not the type to just wander out without telling anybody… This is not good…" Jewel said before delving into deep thought on the current situation.

"We need to do something," Bia was the first one to suggest an idea.

"We need to go searching for him!" Bia declared out to everybody right after.

"You're right, let's eat breakfast real quick and then we'll all go out, we can't waste any more time, let's go!" Blu said and then straight after, everyone was out of the hollow on the hunt for breakfast.

After some time, the whole family had gathered their breakfast and were heading back to the hollow to have a very speedy breakfast to get out to search for their beloved family member. The family ate in content silence and rightfully so, as everyone was deep in thought about what could've possibly happened to Flavio, and why was he even taken in the first place?

Not long after, the family was done with their breakfast and without saying another word, everyone knew what they had to do. So, they divided into groups and went into different areas of the Amazon jungle to search for Flavio.

They divided into two groups, one consisting of Blu, Bia and Tiago, the other one consisting of Jewel and Carla.

The group that consisted of Jewel and Carla hadn't found any clues whatsoever. They had been looking for many painful hours, but they pushed through the pain because it was a family member who was missing. It was starting to rain, which made it a lot worse to search.

Just as it was starting to get dark and they were going to call it a day, the group bumped into somebody… somebody who claimed to know Flavio's location and that he can lead them to him. He was a Scarlet macaw.

"Uhh… how can we trust you?" Jewel inquired.

"You haven't found many clues leading to him, I'm guessing? I'm your only chance, that's why you should trust me," the Scarlet macaw replied.

Jewel stopped for a second and looked at him, pondering over his answer and realized, he was right. They really hadn't seen even a single feather belonging to Flavio, so Jewel realized that he was their only hope.

"Okay, fine. What's your name?" Jewel replied and asked.

"Oh! My apologies for my lack of manners. My name is Dasheep." the Scarlet macaw, now identified as Dasheep, replied.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Jewel and this is my daughter, Carla. We should get going to the other search group, as we divided into groups so it would be easier to search the jungle grounds. Also, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us," Jewel introduced herself.

"Believe me, I do. This is the exact reason I'm doing this for you guys."

Jewel smiled and gestured with her wing to follow her to the other search group. So, the trio of birds started flying to search for the other search group and to introduce a very huge clue to Flavio's location.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, I'm guessing this story's chapters will all be around 1k words, maybe 2k, depending on the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
